


This Will Change Everything

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry finds something of Draco's that will change everything.





	This Will Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> This drabble was done for the Drarry discord's monthly drabble challenge. Prompt was 'nervous' by ununquadius and the word count was 298.
> 
> There is a mention of a lethal weapon, but that's it. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to Rose for beta'ing the drabble!

* * *

 

 

Harry can’t find his favorite Weasley sweater. He knows it’s somewhere in Draco’s house; he left it here a few nights ago after spending the night. He’d fallen asleep waiting for their dinner to cool and Draco hadn’t wanted to disturb him, knowing quite well just how long Harry’s work days can be.

 

Harry begins searching through Draco’s chest of drawers. Thankfully, they don’t keep things from one another—they trust each other deeply.

 

He’s sifting through old trousers and button downs in the lower right drawer when he finds his sweater on top of something peculiar. He grabs what looks like a weirdly elegant case. He’s never seen anything like this before, at least not in person. 

 

He checks it; it’s unlocked, showing the password. Harry’s birthday. And Draco says he’s not the sap in this relationship. 

 

Harry opens it and sucks in a breath. He feels frozen, too overwhelmed to do what he should have done when he first discovered the case. He can’t believe Draco—his lover—owns one of these.

 

Inside the case is nestled a Muggle gun.

 

It has the bullets in a pocket inside the case, along with everything needed to maintain such a dangerous weapon. All in one place; a rookie mistake.

 

He grabs the gun. It almost slips from his grasp; he hadn’t even realized how much he was sweating. His heart feels like it’s trying to rip through his chest; he’s struggling to breathe. 

 

“Harry? You here? I thought I was going to yours tonight.” Draco’s faraway voice from down the hall snaps Harry out of his stupor. 

 

Harry is filled with dread and sickening anticipation.  _ He’s going to have to talk to Draco about this. _

 

He doesn’t want to. Why did he have to open the case? 

 

This will change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my tumblr! https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com


End file.
